<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рождество by OvvCheck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629412">Рождество</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck'>OvvCheck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemyti [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, напишите хотя бы что-то а то я волнуюсь да и работа впервые за долгое время такая огромная, я хотела закончить его к предыдущему европейскому рождеству но произошли события и не вышло</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество приближается, Мартин посещает джентльменский клуб, а Альберта начинает беспокоить то, насколько же он далёк от большинства мартиновских интересов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enemyti [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рождество</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  В центре города господствовало два типа зданий. Первый представлял из себя старые, бережно охраняемые и ремонтируемые дома, ни один из которых не был больше четырёх этажей в высоту, зато порой они растягивались по улице от светофора до светофора. Крупнейшие улицы между такими домами были по большей части перестроены под прогулочные, вымощены брусчаткой, и на них можно было встретить уличных танцоров и музыкантов, и живые статуи, тогда как в остальном городе господствовали современность и раздатчики флаеров.</p><p>  Второй тип был самой современностью, с её высокими блестящими зданиями, рекламными баннерами и новой, по-городскому умеренной, краской, покрывающей стены домов. Не то, чтобы все они были одинаково серыми, даже наоборот, в центре можно было увидеть и цветные здания, так или иначе поднимающие настроение. Однако, запоминались главным образом небоскрёбы, синие, чёрные, блестящие, точно из стекла. Один, самый высокий и известный, назывался Айсберг, и, хотя суперзлодейская карьера была давно завершена, ни Альберт, ни Мартин его не любили, потому что крыша у него была наклонная, да ещё к тому же сужалась. Сражаться на ней было неудобно, и они оба дружно его избегали.</p><p>  Первый тип домов был известен тем, что над ним тряслось городское Общество Сохранения Исторических Объектов И Старины, тогда как второй просто был. И несмотря на старания Общества сохранить вместе с домами атмосферу, порою внутри у них располагались вполне современные кафе и офисы. Самое популярное в городе техно-кафе находилось в старейшем здании того же самого города, и борьба Общества с Технарями ничем пока не закончилась. Кафе продолжало существовать в уютном убежище внутри здания с гипсовой лепниной, а люди продолжали раз за разом удивляться этому, хотя на вывеске было неоновым по чёрному написано «Техно».</p><p>  Однако по мнению Альберта гораздо неожиданнее было увидеть внутри небоскрёба старинную мебель. И именно это с ним и случилось, когда он впервые решил проводить Мартина на собрание Джентльменского Клуба. То, что Альберт про себя решил называть штаб-квартирой, располагалось на первом этаже одного из самых высоких небоскрёбов в центре, и если он, войдя, и ожидал что-то увидеть, то точно не антураж оперы или большого театра. Невысокие потолки, мягкое ковровое покрытие ненавязчивого цвета, который никогда не запомнишь, но зато сможешь точно сказать, что он не вызывал неприязни. И гардероб, специально оборудованный для клуба, со своими правилами, чьи вещи на каком месте висят. Номерки не выдавались, все члены клуба запоминали своё место и просто называли фамилию или цифру гардеробщику с хорошей памятью. На потолке висела люстра, а скамеечки, на которые предполагалось присаживаться во время переодевания, были обтянуты кожей и имели резные львиные ножки.</p><p>  Впервые услышав слова «джентльменский клуб», Альберт подумал про те <em>подпольные</em> клубы, которые назывались точно так же и существовали в привычном виде ещё пару веков назад. Правда прежде там собирались джентльмены, ну, или те, кто ими считались, потому что им хотелось в окружении таких же людей приятно провести время, а так как клубы были подпольные, то они скорее походили на казино, нежели на собрания уважаемых людей. Ну и, конечно, намного раньше, когда понятие «джентльмен» уже существовало, а электричество в большинстве домов пока отсутствовало, и герои со злодеями ещё сражались на рапирах, подобные клубы являлись и приютами для тех, кого природа наградила б<em>о</em>льшим интересом к другим джентльменам.</p><p>  Однако данный клуб, разумеется, не являлся ни тем, ни другим. Мартин нашёл его, пытаясь как-то разнообразить свою жизнь и выискивая интересные места, которые были бы достойны посещения. В клуб можно было вступить в любое время, достаточно было пройти нечто вроде вступительной комиссии, и уйти оттуда можно было столь же легко. Единственное, что надо было сделать, это принести то, что называлось у них клятвой джентльмена, а при уходе поклясться не злоупотреблять бывшим положением и не вводить людей в заблуждение, заявляя, что ты всё ещё состоишь в этом самом клубе. Альберту это всё казалось просто смехотворным. В конце-то концов! Кто в тридцать первом веке ещё всерьёз называет себя джентльменом, носит цилиндр и ходит с тростью? Кто вступает в подозрительные клубы, любому нормальному человеку напоминающие секты (даже если в них никто никому почти не платит денег), и так истово соблюдает их правила? Альберт задавался этими вопросами, посмеиваясь, в то время как ответ мирно сопел у него на плече. Ну, в конце концов, это никому не повредит, а Мартин, глядишь, найдёт себе знакомых, которые хоть что-то понимают в его коллекции винила и галстуков.</p><p>  Поначалу Альберт не видел ни членов клуба, ни его штаба, но потом занятой терапевт начал назначать ему встречи как раз в те дни, когда у Мартина были собрания, и Альберт решил, что было бы неплохо его проводить. Заодно взглянуть, как там всё устроено, потому что любопытства он всё-таки лишён не был.</p><p>  Первым, что его поразило, был интерьер, какого Альберт не видел с тех пор, как Мартин затащил его в оперу. Вторым… От прихожей в комнату, называемую гостиной, где джентльмены слушали музыку, обсуждали любимые произведения, как музыкальные, так и литературные, обменивались пластинками, и даже перекупали их друг у друга, шёл коридор. И из этого коридора прямо навстречу Мартину вышел быстрым шагом мужчина, которого Альберт сразу окрестил Кошмаром Дальтоника с Шотландских Гор. Во-первых, он был одет в клетчатый жилет, точно такие же брюки, и рубашку, которая выглядела (а может и не только выглядела) накрахмаленной. Во-вторых, единственным белым предметом одежды являлась рубашка, а всё остальное было в зелёно-красную клетку, именно тех самых оттенков, которые считались рождественскими. Сам же человек был соломенно рыж, с треугольными бакенбардами и длинным носом. Следующим, что Альберт о нём узнал, было то, что он, очевидно, не шотландец, потому что мужчина бодро воскликнул:</p><p>- Мистер Хартман, здравствуйте!</p><p>  И Мартин, только отдавший своё пальто и шляпу гардеробщику, приветливо улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>- А, и тебе привет, Томаш!</p><p>  Лучшим словом для описания Томаша было «бодрый», он выглядел каким-то подозрительно энергичным. Особенно, когда надо было поговорить с Мартином. Особенно, когда надо было ответить на какой-нибудь вопрос, он говорил так быстро и неестественно взбудораженно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Альберт заметил это уже через минуту молчаливых наблюдений, и ему не понравилось. Надо было уходить, если только он не хотел опоздать, а уходить не попрощавшись ему не хотелось, поэтому он выразительно кашлянул.</p><p>- А? – Томаш обернулся и кивнул на Альберта. – Мистер Хартман, почему вы не сказали, что сегодня не одни? Ваш друг?</p><p>- Альберт, да, - Мартин кивнул. Он уже много раз упоминал его, не вдаваясь в детали, предполагая, что всем в городе уже и без него известно, кто такой Альберт, и кем они друг другу приходятся. Ведь не мог же Томаш ничего не знать. Во всяком случае, у него должен был быть интернет, который пару месяцев назад успешно взорвался от одной интересной новости.</p><p>- Точно, я о вас много слышал, - Томаш слегка поклонился. – И только хорошее.</p><p>- Ну разумеется, - хмыкнул Альберт. Мартин за спиной рыжего энтузиаста улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая означала «пожалуйста, будь снисходительнее».</p><p>- Вы останетесь?</p><p>- Господи, нет. Мне нужно идти, я так. Ненадолго заглянул, посмотреть, что у вас здесь, - он абстрактно помахал в воздухе рукой.</p><p>  Томаш понимающе кивнул, Мартин помахал ему на прощание, и Альберт, решив дать этому странному клубу с его странными участниками ещё один шанс и не критиковать его сразу, удалился.</p><p>***</p><p>  Приближалось Рождество. До него оставалось две недели. Многие праздновали его в переработанном виде, как праздник единения семьи, когда волшебный старик приносит подарки и прочая, прочая, а тех, кто отмечал Рождество по религиозным соображениям было гораздо меньше, и как магазины наполнялись рекламами и объявлениями о распродажах, так и интернет наполнялся ежегодными возмущениями по поводу того, насколько же люди из первой группы неуважительно относятся к чужим традициям. Альберта одинаково раздражало и то, и другое, но нельзя было не выходить из квартиры, как и нельзя было перестать сидеть в интернете, поэтому он только чаще вздыхал.</p><p>  Когда-то какому-то человеку в президентском кресле показалось, что рождественские баннеры и рекламы появляются слишком уж рано, и так появилась официальная правка закона о рекламе, согласно которой все подобные мероприятия должны были начинаться не раньше третьей недели ноября. С одной стороны, это облегчало жизнь, но с другой, к тому моменту, когда можно было начинать рекламировать газировку и устраивать акции, все компании и магазины уже с ума сходили, как и люди, на которых рекламы были ориентированы, и все срывались с цепи. Мартин всегда утверждал, что проще заранее купить всё самое необходимое, а потом завернуть в подарочную бумагу, нежели толкаться во время распродаж, чтобы купить уже упакованное. Или следовало подождать, потому что на первые две недели декабря поток людей слегка уменьшался. Именно так они оказались в Икее, в начале декабря, в будний день, да ещё и в первой половине.</p><p>  План, к искреннему изумлению Альберта, сработал, и они даже не застряли ни в одной очереди, что было вообще странно. Альберту уже пришло в голову, что Мартин по случаю праздника расчехлил свои способности к изменению реальности на свой лад, но потом выяснилось, что Мартин удивлён не меньше, а ещё позже оказалось, что все автобусы, которые могли довезти людей до Икеи, застряли в одной и той же пробке, что было ещё более подозрительно, но очень уместно. Огромное количество людей, конечно, всё ещё до неё добралось, но кто-то уже отсеялся, и не надо было наезжать на чужие ноги тележкой. Мартин намертво вцепился в набор мисочек из стекла, и отказался класть их обратно, хотя в список покупок они не входили. Не то, чтобы Альберт ему что-то запрещал… Тем более, что сам он точно так же вцепился в диванную подушку, с вышитой на ней новогодней (или рождественской?) ёлкой, и, заявив, что он взрослый и состоятельный мужчина, и может себе это позволить, погрузил её в тележку. В итоге за рамки списка они, конечно же, вышли, и вместе с ними домой уехали: тёплый красный плед, тёплый серый плед, мисочки, подушка, набор длинных свечей в «красивых», по словам Мартина, подсвечниках, которые Альберту навевали лишь мысли о дряхлом готическом замке, а также деревянная доска для резки, пробковая доска на стену, несколько картонок, которые можно было собрать в коробки, и связка деревянных шаров разного цвета и размера в сетке из бечёвки. А ещё две гирлянды, набор бокалов, три пачки печенья, пакет чипсов, стеклянный шар со снегом и набор настенных крючков, которые отличались от обычных только красным цветом.</p><p>  В детстве Альберт не особенно праздновал Рождество, потому что в его семье это было не принято, ну а потом он проводил каждое Рождество либо сердито запихивая наушники в уши, сидя у себя в подвале, либо высматривая потенциальный источник неприятностей – Мартина – и планируя, что бы такого сделать плохого. Альберт не считал Рождество особенным праздником, он его и важным-то не считал. Однако в этот раз оно было именно что особенным. На это Рождество у него был дом. Не база, а свой собственный угол. Конечно, это была съемная квартира, но пока они за неё платили, она принадлежала ему в той же степени, что и Мартину. Ну а ещё у него, конечно, был Мартин.</p><p>  Когда-то они сошлись на мнении, что Рождество слишком уж рано появляется, в виде рекламы, постов в интернете и прочей мишуры, однако первого числа Мартин уже выбрал из своей коллекции несколько пластинок с праздничными альбомами. Затем в доме запахло какао, чаем с корицей, гвоздикой и апельсиновыми корками, появились гирлянды и однажды Альберт заметил на витрине магазина рядом с домом маленькую пластиковую ёлочку. Разумеется, он должен был её купить. Покупки из Икеи добавили атмосферы, и теперь они сидели на разных концах дивана, накрыв ноги одним пледом.</p><p>***</p><p>  До Рождества оставалось меньше недели, и Альберт снова провожал Мартина в клуб, где их, к огромному неудовольствию первого, вновь поджидал Кошмар Дальтоника С Шотландских Гор.</p><p>- Мистер Хартман, добро пожаловать! – Томаш энергично пожал Мартину руку и галантно забрал у него пальто. – Что-то вы сегодня рано.</p><p>- Да, - пожал плечами Мартин. – Альберту сегодня надо было выйти пораньше, так что и я пошёл с ним. Чтобы не расходиться в расписаниях. К тому же я давно не перечитывал «Мора», а он как раз стоит у нас на стеллаже. Уделю ему несколько минут, пока все не соберутся.</p><p>- А у вас, я смотрю, всё распланировано? – Томаш добродушно усмехнулся и сделал какой-то странный неуклюжий выпад, который можно было принять за попытку взять Мартина под руку. – Кх-эм…</p><p>  В этот самый момент Альберт повернул голову. Он не любил метафоры, но сам бы не смог описать то, что с ним произошло иначе как <em>огонь</em>, который взрывом возник где-то в грудной клетке и стремительно поднялся до затылка. Он уже собирался вмешаться, но, видимо, всё было под контролем…</p><p>- Спасибо, я дойду и сам, - ответил Мартин, так подчёркнуто вежливо, что у Альберта свело зубы. Впрочем, возможно, не только от этого.</p><p>- Я тоже пойду.</p><p>- Удачи, - махнул рукой Мартин.</p><p>  Альберт не ответил, ему было о чём подумать.</p><p>  Всю дорогу до терапевта, а потом и на пути домой перед глазами у него стояло вытянутое лицо в веснушках. Он мало что знал о других членах клуба или о его правилах, Мартин делился с ним тем, чем сам хотел, а Альберт не расспрашивал его о большем. Это была тонкая грань между уважением к личным увлечениям и отсутствием интереса к предмету. Мартин всё отлично понимал и, в принципе, здесь они нашли свою золотую середину. Тем не менее, теперь Альберт горько об этом жалел. Какие люди вообще состоят в клубе? Томаш ведёт себя нормально или нет, с точки зрения всей этой сомнительной организации? Он сам по себе такой энергичный или специально актёрствует? Он ведёт себя так со всеми?..</p><p>  Мартин говорил, что большинство членов клуба похожи на него, в той или иной степени, и что ему там нравится, потому что нигде он прежде не встречал столько коллекционеров пластинок, любителей классики и чая со сливками. Что Альберт знал о классической музыке? Ну кроме того, что к ней имеют отношение слова «симфония» и «соната»?.. Сколько он мог вспомнить видов чая, если условиться, что любой чай с ароматизатором из магазина не считается за сорт?</p><p>  Томаш был из тех людей, какие ему в принципе не нравились. Бойкий, энергичный, вертлявый и очевидно полагающий, что костюм в рождественскую клетку – это стильно. Альберт не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько этому человеку лет, но вёл тот себя так, словно только закончил школу. Знал он таких людей, они слишком перебарщивают, когда пытаются казаться представительными, крутыми или просто хотят показать, что всё у них под контролем. В итоге они смеются, надеясь, что смех выйдет снисходительным, а он получается нервным. И много и громко говорят, вертятся, дёргаются, вместо того, чтобы двигаться и размерено и говорить спокойно. Как он вообще попал в этот клуб? Неужели вот это рыжее пугало правда могло на память перечислить все успешные альбомы какого-нибудь исполнителя, который выпускался на виниле? Или он много читал? Или умел безупречно заваривать чай?</p><p>  Альберт поднял воротник. Капюшон он как на зло отцепил, и именно сейчас должен был, конечно же, начаться снегопад. Пара хлопьев попала ему за шиворот, и он сердито передёрнул плечами. До дома оставалось ещё несколько кварталов. Томаш так и не уходил из головы. Мартин всегда крайне дружелюбно с ним общался, даже несмотря на то, что явно проявлял какое-никакое снисхождение. Альберт бы тоже проявил, воспринимать Томаша иначе как навязчивого поклонника было сложно.</p><p>  Стоп.</p><p>  Альберт едва устоял на ногах – кто-то врезался ему в спину. Он ничего не сказал, как и унесшийся вперёд пешеход. Вместо этого Альберт постоял немного на одном месте под снегом и без шапки, а потом быстро направился домой, стараясь держать голову пустой и ни о чём не думать.</p><p>***</p><p>- Я дома! – Раздался из прихожей жизнерадостный вопль.</p><p>- Принято! – Отозвался Альберт, попутно вытаскивая из чайника ситечко с заваркой. Ещё несколько месяцев назад он предпочёл бы кофе, но Мартин приучил его пить чай для успокоения, и теперь он ритуально и задумчиво этим занимался.</p><p>  Ему надо было подумать, но никак не выходило поймать мысль, словно разум целенаправленно убирал её из поля зрения. Это была серьёзная мысль, и просто <em>необходимо</em> было обдумать всё то, что он по привычке продолжал старательно игнорировать, но именно из-за застарелой привычки выходило плохо.</p><p>«Нет, нет. Нет. Я не стану об этом даже думать» - восклицал его мозг, пока сам Альберт безуспешно ловил мысль.</p><p>- Альхен? У тебя всё хорошо? – Послышался вопрос, сопровождаемый звуками пальто, вешаемого на крючок.</p><p>- Да, - он налил, наконец, себе чая. Часть попала мимо кружки, и Альберт, матерясь себе под нос, полез за тряпкой под раковину.</p><p>- Я слышу писк*, - заметил голос Мартина, оказавшегося пугающе близко к нему.</p><p>- Чай пролил, - отрывисто пояснил Альберт, наконец найдя тряпку и выпрямляясь.</p><p>  Мартин на это только издал неопределённое «угу» и отправился мыть руки. Разумеется, что-то было не так, но он пока не мог понять, что. И это было нормально, он ведь не телепат, но всё же… Когда что-то было действительно нехорошо, из Альберта и слова нельзя было вытянуть, а как прикажешь решать проблему, о которой ничего не известно? Впрочем, Альберт уже достиг огромных успехов в обсуждении своих проблем, и это давало надежду, что скоро (через час или через неделю, скорость в этом плане была относительна) он всё же решит об этом поговорить.</p><p>  Альберт продолжал тереть мокрой тряпкой стол, хотя от этого становилось только хуже. Мысль он поймать так и не смог, а значит и думать нечего было о том, чтобы обсудить её с Мартином, который бы однозначно мог чем-то помочь. Как можно обсуждать проблему, о которой сам ничего не знаешь?</p><p>  Чай остывал.</p><p>- Я принёс печенье, - Мартин вытер руки о домашние штаны в полосочку и вынул из пакета, который действительно принёс с собой, картонную пачку.</p><p>- М? Хорошо… Как поживает культ, в смысле, клуб?</p><p>- Всё так же, - Мартин улыбнулся. Если что и осталось от их архивражеских отношений, так это периодические замечания и реакция на них, в духе «сегодня тебе это сойдёт с рук, но только потому, что я позволяю, подлец». Альберту позволялось называть клуб культом, Мартину – шутить о неразделённой любви к игровым консолям, которых вечно не было в нужный момент в продаже. – На следующей неделе последнее собрание, а потом перерыв на недели две… Даже больше, выходит. Новогоднюю тоже считаем. Все будут в разъездах, поздравлять родственников и всё такое. Бэлфор поедет куда-то за границу.</p><p>- А Томаш? Не собирается на родину? – Ехидно поинтересовался Альберт, отпивая чай, чтобы не повторять ошибок и не разлить его снова.</p><p>- Он родился здесь, и нет, он говорил, что остаётся в городе и вообще ничем не будет занят. Приглашал в мьюзик-холл после двадцать пятого.</p><p>  Альберт подавился чаем, и Мартин поспешно бросился хлопать его по спине. Заходясь в приступе кашля Альберт невольно задумался, почему Мартин так спокойно воспринимает всё происходящее с Томашем? Особенно учитывая, что выглядит это всё…</p><p>  Мысль всё же попалась. Лучше не стало ни капли. «Ну бля» - устало подумал Альберт.</p><p>  Остаток вечера они провели каждый за своим делом. Мартин читал, поджав под себя ноги, какую-то книжку, которую ему одолжили в клубе и которую он давно мечтал хотя бы подержать в руках. Альберт не мешал. Сказав, что ему надо кое о чём подумать, он засел за одну из тех самых игр, которые не представляют из себя ничего особенного, но к ним возвращаешься, когда надо чем-то занять глаза и руки, пока мозг обрабатывает информацию. Пожалуй, полезнее было бы пойти прогуляться, но он всерьёз побоялся заблудиться или, что хуже, обнаружить себя в «Будке» со стаканом в руке. Нет, он так и не выявил у себя алкогольной зависимости, но ноги-то всё помнили… Когда было тяжело и голова не справлялась сама, ей нужно было горючее. Хотя скорее «заливающее»… Но так было нельзя, да и потом, он же всё равно принимал таблетки. С ними алкоголь нельзя. Лучше было посидеть на полу и поиграть во что-нибудь лёгкое. Лучше для всех.</p><p>  Уже лёжа в постели он смог собрать всю картинку воедино. И ему не понравилось. Не понравилось по многим причинам.</p><p>  Томашу, очевидно, несомненно нравился Мартин. Нравился в том плане, когда забирают пальто, чтобы отдать его в гардероб, когда неуклюже берут под руку или приглашают в мьюзик-холл. Альберт знал, что это за такое особое «нравился». Хотя сам никогда не делал ничего из вышеперечисленного. Это его тоже напрягало.</p><p>  Сколько лет Томашу? Нет, серьёзно. Он понятия не имел, а спросить Мартина в лоб было нельзя, это было бы чертовски подозрительно. Если бы ему было лет за двадцать, а выглядел он так, что могло быть и столько, то Альберт бы посмеялся и выдохнул. Но в клубе не было никого младше сорока, насколько он мог вспомнить. Томаш – исключение, или просто медленно стареет? Почему это так важно, чёрт возьми?</p><p>  Мартин ничего не сказал об этом. Он не замечает или специально игнорирует, чтобы не нервировать никого лишний раз? Могло быть и так, это же Мартин, а у него джентльменский клуб, где вежливость – одна из столпов, на которых держится всё безумие. Или он <em>правда</em> ничего не замечает? Альберт вспоминал самого себя ещё пару лет назад, когда Мартин немного успокоился и начал крайне поверхностно давать ему разные намёки, которые можно было истолковать и как вражеские, и как романтические. Альберт не догадался. Что если со своей стороны Мартин, который, вроде, хорошо разбирался в чувствах, страдал тем же? В конце концов, он не был идеально понятлив, даже в подобной области, где Альберт считал его гением.</p><p>  Ему не хотелось называть себя ревнивым человеком. Ревность никогда не приводила к чему-то хорошему, это было широко известно и из кино, и из книг, и, что было ближе лично ему, из повседневной жизни. Нет, разумеется, им с Мартином до <em>этого</em> было далеко как до Луны, но…</p><p>  Дело было однозначно не в Мартине, дело было в Томаше и его навязчивом поведении. Оно раздражало и мешало воспринимать ситуацию рационально, а именно как: Мартин ходит в клуб только для того, чтобы читать и слушать музыку (ну и галстуки обсуждать), и он никуда не уйдёт. На худой конец был аргумент уровня биохимии – он асексуал, а значит, у кого бы то ни было меньше шансов…</p><p>- Это я что, сейчас, всё всерьёз? – Пробормотал он растерянно, возвращаясь в реальность, потому что Мартин хлопнул дверью, выходя из ванной. – Твою мать…</p><p>- Что такое?</p><p>- Нет, ничего, - он повернулся на бок, подложив ладонь под голову.</p><p>  Мартин присел на край кровати и постучал пальцами по одеялу.</p><p>- Ты ещё не готов обсудить?.. Ну, что у тебя случилось.</p><p>  «Да».</p><p>- Нет, ещё нет, - <em>ложь</em>. Он только что солгал Мартину. Зачем? - Мне надо ещё немного всё обдумать.</p><p>- Ладно, - он погасил свет и снова встал, чтобы задёрнуть шторы. – Тогда дай знать сразу, как только обдумаешь.</p><p>- Что, даже посреди ночи? – Ухмыльнулся Альберт.</p><p>- <em>Даже</em> посреди ночи, - Мартин наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб и забрался под одеяло.</p><p>  За всю ночь им предстояло триста раз развернуться, поменять позы и обменяться одеялами, но пока они засыпали традиционно – лица обращены друг к другу, пальцы переплетены. Альберт подкладывал под голову ладонь, а Мартин всегда сгибал руку в локте перед собой, так, чтобы носом уткнуться в свой же кулак. За всё то время, что они проспали вместе с самого начала отставки, Альберт так до конца и не привык. Это выглядело одновременно как что-то, что Часовщик бы несомненно сделал бы, и как что-то совершенно выходящее за рамки его суперзлодея-персонажа. И однозначно, это выглядело мило.</p><p>  Альберт лежал в темноте, смотрел на чудесную чёрно-седую прядку, которая вечно падала Мартину на лоб, если тот не пользовался гелем для укладки, и ему было больно.</p><p>***</p><p>  Накануне последнего собрания Мартин поставил пластинку Синатры, залил кипятком апельсиновые корки с какими-то травами и задёрнул шторы. Альберт принёс оба пледа и аккуратно повесил их на подлокотники. Пока Мартин развлекался и выглядывал на ночной мерцающий город в щёлочку между двумя шторами, которые только что сам сдвинул, он разлил чай и поставил обе чашки на кофейный столик.</p><p>- Посмотрим что-нибудь сегодня?</p><p>- Я думал, дождёмся двадцать пятого, - Альберт с тайным нетерпением ждал того дня, когда должен был выйти спецвыпуск «Энтропии», вдвое длиннее обычного, посвящённый пресловутому Рождеству.</p><p>- Можно и дождаться, - Мартин пожал плечами и отстал, наконец, от штор.</p><p>  Синатра исполнял очередной праздничный хит, чай дымился. Альберт старался как мог, чтобы хоть сегодня всё было нормально. С тем, что он не может контролировать свои навязчивые мысли он уже свыкся. Но тут было нечто иное.</p><p> Последние четыре дня прошли плохо. Альберт старался себя не выдавать. Мартин заслуживал спокойно закончить хотя бы этот год в клубе, не сомневаясь ни в ком из новых приятелей, не разбираясь с его, Альберта, проблемами. А потом уже можно было и поговорить. Только б знать ещё, как. Томаш и его выступления никак не шли из головы, навязчиво напоминая, что Мартин проигнорировал то, как у них обоих на глазах Томаш попытался взять его под руку. Альберт пытался убедить себя, что это была всего лишь снисходительная попытка продемонстрировать Томашу, как неуместно его поведение, дать ему шанс исправиться. Вот только…</p><p>«Ты не веришь ему».</p><p>Когда Мартин не видел, он обхватывал голову руками, то ли затем, чтобы не разбить её ни обо что, то ли чтобы всё же это сделать. Руки сами собой взлетали. Пока Альберт молчал, опасения разрастались. То, как мирно Мартин упоминал клуб и всех, кто в нём состоял, не помогало ни разу. Мартин рассеянный, но не может же он не видеть всех тех намёков, которые подаёт ему Томаш? Может? Или просто игнорирует? Чтобы всё было спокойнее?</p><p>  Мартин честный, даже будучи злодеем он всегда придерживался определённых принципов и никогда не переходил черту. Ему можно было доверять, Альберт знал это, равно как и то, что небо синее. Вот только…</p><p>  Почему он не мог доверять единственному человеку в своей жизни, которому дал увидеть себя плачущим? Или это было не недоверие? Что тогда?</p><p>- … и тогда можно было бы сварить какао или даже горячий шоколад. Что скажешь?</p><p>- А между ними есть разница? – Уцепился Альберт за единственную часть обращённой к нему речи, которую услышал.</p><p>- Ну конечно, горячий шоколад можно приготовить только из хорошей плитки, а какао – из порошка. Так что думаешь?</p><p>  Альберт понял, что всё равно попался. В затылке неприятно зажгло, поглощённый своими мыслями, он прослушал всё, что Мартин ему тут рассказывал.</p><p>- Ты снова «выпал», да? – Мартин склонил голову с заботливой улыбкой.</p><p>- Н-ну да…</p><p>- Я говорил, что может быть, я завтра приду домой с собрания и мы дождёмся вечера, сыграем там во что-нибудь, а потом я сделаю шоколад, и можно будет посмотреть «Энтропию» и пойти спать.</p><p>- Предлагаешь сидеть до полуночи?</p><p>- Именно!</p><p>  Альберт довольно хмыкнул. Мартин приучал его к порядку и режиму, а сам он медленно, но верно, расшатывал этот режим, уговаривая не спать допоздна и смотреть сериалы. Похоже Мартин, наконец, достиг вершины мастерства.</p><p>- Я так тобой горжусь, мне больше нечему тебя учить, - произнёс он торжественно.</p><p>  Мартин откинул голову назад и громко засмеялся. Совсем не тем смехом, от которого по спине пробегали приятные азартные мурашки. Громким и открытым смехом, домашним смехом. Кудряшки у него подпрыгивали, а счастливые морщинки в уголках глаз прямо лучились. Он вытер глаза, перемахнул через подлокотник и осторожно взял чашку с чаем.</p><p>- Горячо, - заметил Альберт прежде, чем тонкие завораживающие пальцы дотронулись до ручки.</p><p>- Я осторожно, - отмахнулся Мартин.</p><p>  Альберт с задумчивой улыбкой наблюдал, как он отхлебнул чая и тотчас поставил чашку обратно, зажмурившись.</p><p>- Ла-адно, понял.</p><p>- Ну говорил же.</p><p>- Мне было интересно, - с досадой попытался оправдаться Мартин. – Что вышло. Я впервые пробую так заваривать.</p><p>- Новый рецепт?</p><p>- Да, посоветовали в клубе. Я подумал, звучит достойно, надо попробовать.</p><p>  Позвоночник словно калёным железом обожгло, сверху донизу.</p><p>- Не Томаш, случайно? – Спросил он раньше, чем сумел себя поймать за язык. И однозначно раньше, чем смог совладать с интонацией.</p><p>  Мартин внимательно на него посмотрел и нахмурился.</p><p>- Нет, Галахад…</p><p>- А… Ну ладно тогда…</p><p>  Он выдал себя с головой. Нет, Мартин уже знал, что что-то происходит, но не знал, что именно. И узнать об этом он должен был не так. Не так глупо. Не так. Не так. <em>Не так.</em></p><p>- Что такого в Томаше, что ты его так… недолюбливаешь?</p><p>  Альберт только засмеялся в ответ. Объяснить это словами было невозможно. Что в нём такого… Он ведёт себя рядом с тобой как дурак. Пытается ухаживать, как джентльмен, как ты бы сделал сам. Трещит, как сорока и пытается вечно на всё ответить, всё устроить, и книжки твои приносит, и пластинки. Наверняка не стесняется петь, потому что ты любишь подпевать пластинкам. И наверняка про чай знает столько, что я бы никогда не подумал, что о чае существует столько информации в этом мире.</p><p>- Альберт, правда… Ты об этом хотел поговорить?</p><p>- Я не хотел, - буркнул он.</p><p>- А сейчас?.. – Мартин протянул руку. – Не хочешь?</p><p>- Ну как тебе сказать…</p><p>  Он отвернулся, отлично представляя себе, как Мартин глядит ему в затылок полными непонимания глазами. Но это было выше его сил, поделиться своими новыми чувствами, признаться, что да, он ревнует, возможно безосновательно, но никто его не спрашивал. Вселенная просто показала ему нового поклонника Мартина и удалилась по своим делам.</p><p>  Заиграла «Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!» в какой-то неожиданной аранжировке, медленно и с пианино. Альберт сидел на краешке дивана, обхватив себя руками. Часто он даже не замечал, что так делает, или во всяком случае хорошо притворялся. Такой яркий защитный жест, что когда Мартин его видел, ему хотелось прижать Альберта к себе и держать, очень долго и очень крепко. Сейчас ему тоже этого хотелось, но Альберт был бы против, и он это ясно понимал, хотя и не мог взять в толк, почему. Внимание к деталям стало подводить его с тех пор, как они оба потеряли работу. Доктор объяснял это стрессом, но лучше от этого не становилось, особенно теперь, когда он по сути застрял в порочном круге «стресс-невнимательность-недоумение-стресс».</p><p>“When we finally kiss goodnight,“ – протянул патефон. – “How I’ll hate going out in the storm”</p><p>  Мартин тронул его за плечо.</p><p>- Давай станцуем? Хочешь?</p><p>“But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm”</p><p>  Тишина.</p><p>- Давай.</p><p>  Медленный танец под нехарактерное пианино и Синатру, кружки с остывающим чаем, задёрнутые шторы. Альберт не знал, как смотреть ему в глаза.</p><p>- Альхен, - шёпотом позвал Мартин. – Ты уже несколько дней сам не свой. Что случилось?</p><p>  Каждый раз, когда что-то случалось, Мартин вёл себя так… Мило. Мягко, разуверяюще, обращался с ним бережно, как с напуганным зверем, и сперва это раздражало, потому что он не понимал, а зачем кто-то, кто угодно, так нежно с ним обходится? Теперь такое обращение больше не бесило, но это никак не меняло того факта, что Мартин был… Чересчур хорош.</p><p>- Ничего особенного, - слова жгли язык, но не так сильно, как если бы он не соврал.</p><p>- Неправда, - возразил Мартин необычайно мягко. - И как к этому причастен Томаш?</p><p>  Они сделали круг по комнате пока Альберт обдумывал ответ. Мартин внимательно его разглядывал, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он никогда в жизни близко не сталкивался с такими людьми как Альберт. Он даже не знал, что так бывает, что человек держит все свои чувства взаперти, пока они не перельются через край крайне концентрированным потоком. Ему это казалось ужасно болезненным и просто нехорошим, но поделать он ничего не мог. Только терпеливо ждать ответа, пока собственное сердце глухо и колюще билось.</p><p>  Ну пожалуйста, ну скажи хоть что-нибудь, я только хочу помочь…</p><p>- Он с тобой заигрывает, - глухо произнёс Альберт.</p><p>  Танец остановился, мир замедлил своё вращение, в отличие от головы, и даже Синатра ненадолго заткнулся.</p><p>- Он - <em>чего</em>?</p><p>  Альберт рывком поднял взгляд. <em>Не знает.</em> Он не знает! Что-то в нём на мгновение расцвело и тут же увяло. Это ничего не меняет. Ему всё ещё надо объяснить Мартину весь этот четырёхдневный цирк.</p><p>- Ты… ты правда не заметил? – Голос у него был совершенно жалкий, хриплый и дрожащий, но раз уж он заставил себя говорить, то что ж теперь…</p><p>  Мартин стоял без движения. Он был поражён этим откровением до глубины души, и Альберту стало его жаль. В конце-то концов, он тоже человек, и к тому же несколько месяцев назад лишился работы всего за один новостной репортаж. Он нашёл себе новое хобби и только. Вряд ли его внимания хватало сейчас на что-то ещё. Он не заслуживает всего <em>этого</em>.</p><p>- Я… Нет… А как… Когда ты?.. – Мартин так растерянно моргал, что Альберту захотелось взять обратно всё, что он успел сказать. Чувство вины дало о себе знать в считанные секунды.</p><p>- Ну… Если по-честному, то всегда. Я… Он всё время вертится вокруг тебя, и так… заискивающе разговаривает, и он пытался взять тебя под руку…</p><p>- Это я помню, -пробормотал Мартин. – Но я же ему ответил, и потом… Я думал это просто… В знак вежливости…</p><p>  Он так часто прерывался, словно пытался вдохнуть и не мог надышаться. И с каждым вдохом и каждой паузой Альберту всё больше хотелось крикнуть: «Всё, всё, хватит, давай просто забудем!»</p><p>  «Боже, какой же ты…»</p><p>- Я никогда даже не думал, что он воспринимает меня в таком ключе… Было что-то ещё? Что-то похожее?.. Почему ты так об этом волнуешься?</p><p>  Альберт вздрогнул и это, должно быть, было заметно.</p><p>- Т-то есть, я <em>понимаю</em> почему, но… - Боже, господи, ну почему ты <em>такой?</em></p><p>- Я не знаю, - он устало опустил руки. Танец был окончен.</p><p>  Было темно, пахло апельсином, но как-то тускло, а из освещения у них была лишь гирлянда из Икеи. Весь мир был маленьким и плотным за пределами маленького пятна света. Он неумолимо наваливался всей своей осуждающей массой. Синатра пел что-то новое, он такой песни не помнил. Мартин остановил патефон. Стало тихо.</p><p>  Альберт устало опустился на диван, втайне надеясь, что подушки поглотят его навсегда. Рядом осторожно присел Мартин. Он сцепил руки на коленях, неловко глядя прямо перед собой. Почему? Зачем? Это не ему здесь должно быть неловко, не он никак не может заставить заткнуться своих тараканов.</p><p>  Альберт не сумел нормально с ним поговорить, запустил свои навязчивые мысли и позволил сразу нескольким теориям, не имеющим совершенно никаких оснований, занять всё место в его голове. А он сидит там, на другом конце дивана, должно быть, смущаясь, что не подумал о таком. Ну разумеется, ведь это же так глупо, что можно ещё выдумать, что было бы настолько же абсурдно? Томаш вполне мог быть чрезмерно впечатлительным энтузиастом, только и всего. Альберт не заслуживал за свои теории ничего, кроме отрезвляющей затрещины. А Мартин был с ним слишком терпелив.</p><p>«Почему ты такой?..»</p><p>- Я не знал, - наконец тихо произнёс Мартин. – Но я с ним поговорю. Если всё так, как тебе кажется, то я дам ему понять, что у него нет шансов.</p><p>  Альберт нервно сглотнул.</p><p>- У него, да?..</p><p>- Что? – Мартин удивлённо на него уставился.</p><p>- Н-ничего, не обращай внимания, - <em>бля, бля, зачем он это сказал?</em></p><p>  Не справился с чувствами.</p><p>  Мартин придвинулся к нему почти вплотную, в пути опершись на стол и сдвинув чашку. Альберт бросился её ловить. Она бы и не упала, но ему необходимо было себя занять и на что-то посмотреть. Мартин поймал его за руку, бережно погладил по щеке и развернул к себе. Альберт не сопротивлялся.</p><p>- О чём это ты?</p><p>  В груди болело, но не мог же он себе позволить сейчас разреветься?</p><p>  Мог, на самом деле. Но не позволял. Мартин так на него смотрел, что хотелось взвыть.</p><p>- Давай поговорим. Или я могу помолчать, а ты расскажи, что случилось.</p><p>  Альберт рвано вдохнул. Ладно, ладно. До этого бы всё равно дошло, рано или поздно, но чёрт, как же тяжело. Особенно от того, что Мартин всё ещё гладит его по щеке. Особенно от этого взгляда, который прожигает насквозь, но как ни странно, он не злой, не гневный. <em>Хватит, хватит на меня так смотреть!</em></p><p>- В твоём клубе все вечно говорят о всяком, о том, что ты любишь… Они все там точно такие, как ты. И ты приходишь оттуда такой счастливый, а я же… Я в этом нихрена не разбираюсь! Сколько, ты думаешь, я знаю классических книжек, или твоих пластинок? Дискографий? Вот этого всего?.. Всё, что ты там… так… любишь, это всё от меня так далеко, вот скажи, тебе разве интересно со мной обсуждать пластинки? Я ничего в них не понимаю. Я… Всё, что ты любишь, галстуки эти, чаепития, я просто… Я про них <em>ничего </em>не знаю! – <em>Не кричи, не кричи на него, заткнись! Зачем ты вообще рот открыл? – </em>Да любой из них больше похож на тебя, чем я!</p><p>  Повисла обволакивающая, ватная тишина. Было уже, наверное, за полночь, и чай остыл.</p><p>  Мартин смотрел на него полными удивления глазами.</p><p>- Так в этом всё дело? – Прошептал он. – Альхен… Ты же…</p><p>  Мартин оборвал себя на полуслове. Знать-то он знает, а попробуй докажи это всем комплексам, которые накладываются друг на друга, и вообще всему, что происходит у него в голове.</p><p>- Я не хочу ни с кем из них <em>жить,</em> - Альберт едва заметно отклонился назад, когда Мартин бережно опустил руки ему на плечи. – Клуб – это хобби, ничем большим он не станет, и неважно, хочет того кто-то из них или нет. Я поговорю с Томашем и всё проясню, обещаю. А чай, галстуки, пластинки – это всё вообще не имеет значения! Для меня – не имеет. Правда.</p><p>- И что, - хмыкнул Альберт, надеясь, что голос у него на самом деле дрожит меньше, чем слышится ему. – Ты бы правда лучше остался <em>со мной</em>, когда есть столько… Ну не знаю… Интересных людей? Которые знают, о чём говорят?</p><p>- То, что они интересные, ничего не значит, - прошептал Мартин, большим пальцем поглаживая его по скуле. Альберт догадался, что плачет.</p><p>- Умных людей?</p><p>- Альберт… Чш-ш-ш…</p><p>- Прекрати так на меня смотреть! – Он агрессивно вытер глаза рукавом.</p><p>- Я- Как?</p><p>  Ответа не последовало, и он просто притянул Альберта к себе, в надежде, что от этого ему будет хоть немного легче. Альберт вжался лицом в его футболку, между плечом и шеей.</p><p>
  <em>Почему, ну почему ты такой, как ты вообще можешь таким быть, за что ты со мной так</em>
</p><p>  Он сильнее сжал руку, стягивая и так уже разношенную футболку, а Мартин в ответ только обнял его покрепче.</p><p>- Я тебя не заслуживаю, - произнёс он и наконец и оглушительно всхлипнул.</p><p>  В ответ ему раздалось едва слышное: «Что?», полное неверия. Мартин будто свернулся вокруг него, запустил пальцы в его волосы и уткнулся в них лицом.</p><p>- Ну, ну… Ладно. Поплачь…</p><p>  И на следующие десять минут Альберт перестал видеть, он только чувствовал тёплые пальцы, которые нежно гладили его по затылку. Всем остальным телом он тоже чувствовал, но это было далеко не так интересно. Всё вокруг ощущалось каким-то поломанным, и лицо, и горло тоже.</p><p>  Мартин несколько бездумно что-то ему нашёптывал, пытаясь уложить в голове всё, что он только что узнал. Да, он знал и понимал, что у Альберта бывают приступы тревоги, связанные с самооценкой, с травмами и просто со всем, но то, что однажды это случится<em> так</em>… Он не мог этого предвидеть. Или мог?</p><p>  Потихоньку рыдания стихли. Альберт всё ещё прижимался лицом к и без того мокрой футболке. Надо было бы поискать хотя бы салфетку, но отпустить он не мог. Мартин снова погладил его по голове.</p><p>- Альхен, - позвал он. – Можно я тебя спрошу, а ты просто ответишь? Не бойся. Просто… скажи, ладно?</p><p>- Мгм.</p><p>- Ты боишься, что я уйду, потому что думаешь, что мне с тобой не интересно?</p><p>  Как же по-дурацки это звучало, когда <em>он</em> произносил это. Альберт поморщился. Заставить себя сказать хоть что-то вслух он не мог, слушать свой севший голос сейчас не хотелось. Поэтому он просто кивнул.</p><p>- Ни за что на свете, - Мартин поцеловал его в макушку несколько раз. – Знаю, наверное, тебе сложно в этом не сомневаться. Но я ни на кого и ни на что тебя не променяю.</p><p>  Они ещё немного посидели в тишине.</p><p>- Уже поздно, - заметил Мартин, рассеяно поглаживая его по спине. – Давай ложиться.</p><p>- Мгм.</p><p>***</p><p>  Альберт смотрел в потолок, дожидаясь, пока Мартин вернётся из душа. Лежать было приятнее, хотя бы потому что чувство вины теперь равномерно придавливало его к постели, и он мог просто распластаться по ней и не двигаться больше. Никогда. Он не мог толком понять, стало ему легче или нет. Конечно, они это уже обсуждали, и доктор ему говорила, что такое нормально для него, но обменять постоянное внутреннее напряжение на тяжесть во всём теле было неприятно. Возможно, раньше было даже немного лучше. Надо было молчать.</p><p>  Мартин стоял и смотрел сквозь плитку в ванной, пока вода из душа стекала по его лицу. Куда подевалась его потрясающая способность видеть детали и считывать знаки? Раньше они не говорили много, но понимали друг друга так хорошо… Но раньше Альберт всё время проводил в подвале склада, не имея возможности ни с кем поговорить. Раньше было гораздо хуже. И всё-таки, как же ему теперь не хватало того умения замечать, что происходит вокруг. Он и был рассеянным, а уж теперь… Несколько месяцев прошло, но только сейчас до него начало доходить, что именно случилось с его жизнью. Мартин никогда прежде не испытывал такой неприязни к своей замедленной реакции, но прежде от неё не зависели другие. Достаточно ли он сказал? А сделал?</p><p>  Альберт не заснул, но успел погрузиться в какое-то тёмное забвение, и вздрогнул, когда матрас рядом с ним прогнулся. Он вздохнул.</p><p>- Слушай. Не обращай внимания, ладно? Я не знаю, откуда я всё это взял и с чего.</p><p>- Ты о чём? Я же не могу просто игнорировать… Всё, что ты мне рассказал.</p><p>  Альберт отвернулся.</p><p>- Это было тупо, согласен?</p><p>- Нет, - Мартин взял его за руку. – Это твои чувства. И они заслуживают внимания. Они не глупые. И ты тоже.</p><p>- Правда, что ли? – Хмыкнул Альберт.</p><p>- Правда. Можно я тебя обниму?</p><p>- Чего? Можно, конечно.</p><p>  Мартин придвинулся ближе. Чёрт, ну правда, не надо было ему всё это рассказывать. Ещё и разревелся опять. А Мартин… Он как всегда. И почему он такой? Ему ничего и в голову не пришло. Он для этого слишком порядочный. Слишком хороший.</p><p>- Альхен?</p><p>- М?</p><p>- Спишь?</p><p>- Нет.</p><p>- Я тебя люблю.</p><p>  В глазах опять защипало.</p><p>- Перестань.</p><p>- Ни за что на свете, - засмеялся Мартин и, судя по ощущениям, ткнулся лицом ему в затылок.</p><p>- Да я не про… А, ладно, неважно.</p><p>- Я понял, понял.</p><p>  Альберт даже смог заставить себя засмеяться в ответ.</p><p>- Я тебя тоже, Марти.</p><p>- Спокойной ночи? – Он осторожно протянул руку и сцепил их пальцы в замок.</p><p>- Не знаю, - вздохнул Альберт.</p><p>- Ты ещё не хочешь спать?</p><p>- Я не знаю. Мне всё кажется, что зря я об этом заговорил. Ну глупо же. Нгх.</p><p>-<em> Я </em>не знал, - Альберт слегка поёжился, от того, что ресницы взмахнули вверх-вниз по его шее. – Поэтому не думаю, что всё бы решилось само. И я не знаю, что там думает Томаш, но завтра обязательно разберусь. К тебе он никак особенно не относится, так что… Так лучше. Правда, лучше, чем если бы ты молчал.</p><p>- Уверен?</p><p>- Да. На все сто процентов.</p><p>  Альберт не выдержал и фыркнул. Иногда Мартин вызывал у него желание смеяться просто на пустом месте. И это было довольно здорово.</p><p>- Ладно. Постараюсь поменьше еб@ть себе мозг.</p><p>- Правильно, - он уловил в голосе Мартина едва заметный смешок. – Доброй ночи тебе.</p><p>- Да… Тебе тоже.</p><p>  Он ещё немного посмотрел перед собой, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Мартин уснул быстро и ровно дышал прямо у него за спиной. Это давало ощущение надёжности. Тяжёлое и липкое ощущение никуда не делось, но теперь он мог хоть что-то ему противопоставить. Завтра будет новый день. И всё это продолжится, и даже выйдет на новый виток. Да и хрен с ним. Мартин тёплый.</p><p>***</p><p>  На улице было бледно-пасмурно, холоднее обычного, и Альберт даже надел шапку. Они потихоньку приближались к дверям клуба, и, к своему усталому удивлению, он даже не особенно нервничал.</p><p>Мартин шёл, стараясь не забивать себе голову всем тем, что так настойчиво в неё лезло. Разговор ещё только предстоял, однако то, что он вообще должен был состояться, то, что Мартин что-то не доглядел, Альберт провёл несколько дней в состоянии безнадёжного и бессильного страха, а Томаш, возможно, со своей стороны ждал от него, что после Рождества они вместе пойдут в мьюзик-холл или кафе, всё это было просто слишком. Он не должен был держать всё под контролем, вот только… Должен. Мартин помотал головой, чтобы отвлечься. Плитка на тротуаре сегодня особенно интересно шуршала.</p><p>  Они оба зашли внутрь, чтобы нормально попрощаться. Между входом и лестницей, ведущей вниз, была уютная тёмная площадка, как раз для того, чтобы на ней спрятаться. Никому из вошедших они бы не помешали, и это было лучше, чем стоять на холоде под козырьком.</p><p>- Когда закончишь, напиши мне, - предложил Мартин, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону. – Я подожду тебя в парке или ещё где-нибудь.</p><p>- Ладно. Ну так что, ты?..</p><p>- Я пойду, - неожиданно судорожно вдохнул Мартин. – Поговорю с Томашем. Всё выясню. Если понадобится – дам ему по морде.</p><p>- Эй, - удивился Альберт. – Вот это неожиданно.</p><p>- М? Да неважно.</p><p>- Может быть, можно обойтись и без этого, - осторожно улыбнулся Альберт. – Я, конечно, люблю насилие, но это как-то…</p><p>- Да, да… Я пошутил, - пробормотал Мартин в ответ, быстро перебирая пальцами в перчатках и поправляя ему шарф. – Скажу, что я занят.</p><p>- Ты не место в кино, чтобы тебя занимать, - почему-то то, как Мартин это сказал, заставило Альберта почувствовать себя очень неловко.</p><p>- Скажу как-нибудь по-другому.</p><p>  Альберт с лёгким недоумением наблюдал, как шарф был поправлен сперва на одну сторону, потом – на другую. Потом – ещё раз, очевидно, он как-то неправильно обмотался вокруг шеи. А потом он вдруг заметил, что у Мартина подрагивают руки. Расстроиться он не успел, потому что цепкие пальцы опять потянулись к его затылку, пока их хозяин бормотал что-то про то, что у него «опять перекрутился шарф». Альберт рассмеялся. Поймал Мартина за руки и несильно сжал их в своих.</p><p>- Эй, ну-ка. Не нервничай так. Из нас двоих ты как раз умеешь разговаривать. Всё будет… - Он попытался подобрать более-менее оптимистичное слово, но не смог. – Нормально. Ты справишься, давай. Я в тебя верю.</p><p>- Знаю. Спасибо, - Мартин опустил взгляд. – Я просто только теперь собираю картинку воедино. Опять. И это… нервирует.</p><p>- Мгм.</p><p>  Мартин в последний раз поправил ему шапку и выдохнул.</p><p>- Ну ладно. Ладно. Пока, - он притянул Альберта к себе, поцеловал и, помедлив, отпустил.</p><p>- Удачи тебе, - Альберт положил ему руку на плечо.</p><p>- Ага… И тебе тоже.</p><p>  Уходя, Альберт услышал приближающиеся по коридору шаги.</p><p>- А-а, мистер Хартман! Рад вас видеть!</p><p>  Не особенно осознавая, что делает, он остановился и замер в дверях. Ему нужно было дослушать.</p><p>- Вы сегодня рановато, Томаш.</p><p>- Да… Никого ещё нет, я пришёл первым, - Томаш звучал, как будто он одновременно пытался придержать свой энтузиазм и не мог дождаться, когда они останутся одни. Внезапно идея врезать ему перестала казаться слишком жестокой.</p><p>- Хорошо. Я хочу с вами поговорить, - по спине у Альберта пробежали мурашки. Он редко слышал <em>этот</em> голос, даже когда они ещё были злодеями. Голос для особых случаев, тихий, безукоризненно вежливый и вселяющий неподдельный ужас. Звучал, правда, он почти что ностальгически. Прекрасный был голос.</p><p>  Альберт усмехнулся и вышел, хотя остаться ему хотелось больше всего. Но терапия есть терапия.</p><p>***</p><p>  Мартин шагал по коридору. Томаш бежал рядом. Точнее, он изо всех сил старался идти в одном темпе, но постоянно сбивался то на рысь, то на бег. Сегодня он был в нежно-кремовой рубашке, полосатый пиджак и брюки горчичного цвета выглядели очень опрятно, и Мартин был готов поклясться, что впервые видел его с прямым пробором. Виновато он был вынужден признать, что с эстетической точки зрения Томашу всё это шло. Но Бога ради… Только с эстетической. Разговор предстоял сложный.</p><p>  В комнате, которую они называли гостиной, было пусто. Мартин подтянул к себе стул, но потом решил, что лучше постоит. Уж лучше так, чем он встанет посреди диалога и напугает собеседника до полусмерти. А Мартин знал, что подобное у него ещё должно получиться.</p><p>- Я сделаю кофе, - произнёс Томаш через плечо.</p><p>- Нет, благодарю. Сперва надо кое-что обсудить.</p><p>***</p><p>  Альберт брёл по улице, надеясь, что не опоздает. Он вышел раньше, чем обычно, и даже раньше, чем когда они с Мартином не выходили из дома вместе. Но при таком темпе он и правда рисковал. Идти не хотелось.</p><p>  Ему больше хотелось узнать, чем же всё закончится. Что скажет Томаш? Он правда не знал, что Мартин… «занят»? Или знал, понимал, но всё равно решил, что если постарается, у него будет шанс? Мартин упоминал, что рассказывал о нём в клубе, но упоминал лишь однажды и вскользь. Что именно он им рассказывал? Надо было уточнить.</p><p>  <em>Успокойся ты уже, придурок одержимый</em></p><p>  Альберт вздохнул. Обсуждать это сейчас не хотелось, да и запланировано было кое-что другое, а значит нужно было притвориться, что ничего не произошло и всё хорошо. Давно он не делал этого на таком профессиональном уровне. Вряд ли сработает. Но сейчас у него не было сил выкладывать это всё кому бы то ни было. Даже то, что он рассказал Мартину, до сих пор терзало его.</p><p>  <em>Держи при себе свои проблемы, сделай одолжение. Он человек, а не вещь, не принадлежит он тебе, понял?</em></p><p>  Он остановился и зажал переносицу. Постоял так несколько минут, прежде чем снова идти.</p><p>  <em>Я просто хочу, чтобы он остался, я что, многого прошу?</em></p><p>  Альберт остановился перед нужным зданием. Пора надевать маску. Не за этим он сюда ходит, но сегодня нельзя требовать от себя быть нормальным. Пережить день, встретиться в парке, вернуться домой и посмотреть рождественский эпизод Энтропии - всё, что ему нужно сделать.</p><p>***</p><p>- <em>Что значит «не знал»?! </em>– Воскликнул Мартин, совершенно забыв, что несколько минут назад он собирался не пугать собеседника.</p><p>  Томаш стоял, напуганно пригнувшись.</p><p>- Я не знал, - пробормотал он ещё раз.</p><p>- <em>То есть?!.</em> – Мартин успел прикусить язык. Так продолжать разговор было нельзя, но после всех чёртовых вагонеток, которые он пережил со вчерашнего вечера, тяжело было держать себя в руках. Такое не происходит просто так, верно же? Томаш не мог стать причиной всех волнений, будучи в совершенной наивной уверенности, что Мартин просто… Свободен. Нет, нет, так же не бывает. Альберт переживал новый приступ несколько дней, думая, что рано или поздно Мартин его бросит, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Мартин хотел навестить ближайший тир (или хотя бы одолжить у Альберта джойстик) и выпустить всю обойму в одну точку, потому что он просто не мог <em>так</em> выпустить ситуацию из-под контроля! А Томаш просто был наивным дураком?</p><p>  Так не бывает. Кто-то должен быть ответственным за происходящее.</p><p>- Давайте сядем, - он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. – Я не понимаю… Вы не видели новостей? И разве я не рассказывал про него сто раз с тех пор как пришёл?</p><p>- Рассказывали, - вздохнул Томаш, присаживаясь на краешек сиденья. – Только вы никогда не упоминали, что встречаетесь. А новости я не смотрю.</p><p>  Мартин подавил поражённый кашель.</p><p>- У вас нет интернета? Пару месяцев назад все только это и обсуждали! Не то, чтобы мне это нравилось, - смутился он. – Но пропустить такое было просто невозможно!</p><p>- Я… Не особенно пользуюсь интернетом, - Томаш неловко поёжился. – И в соцсетях не сижу. У меня только мессенджер есть, и всё.</p><p>  У Мартина отвисла челюсть, что он тут же попытался скрыть, потому что это всё-таки было невежливо. Он и сам прежде не пользовался телефоном, нигде не был зарегистрирован, но он-то был суперзлодеем, а Томаш – обычный человек, который в свои почти что сорок умудрился избежать самой крупной новости этой осени? Как?!</p><p>- Не хочу заявлять, что без интернета современная жизнь невозможна, но как, позвольте поинтересоваться, вы это упустили? Я… Просто… Люди же <em>говорят</em>, чем вы занимались, что ничего не слышали?</p><p>  Томаш выглядел жалко. Он опустил взгляд в пол, сгорбился и покраснел. Мартину стало совестно, что он не сдержался.</p><p>- Я не люблю людные места. Работаю в маленьком магазине, знаете, который на Гряде? Гуляю, прихожу домой, читаю, иду в клуб. Пишу кое-что, - добавил он, краснея ещё больше.</p><p>  Мартин вздохнул и уронил голову в ладони. Наверное, следовало быть посдержаннее, Томашу сейчас только его разочарования и не хватало, но честное слово, он больше так не мог. Это было уже слишком. И Альберт смеет заявлять, что это <em>Мартин </em>живёт в своём личном веке?</p><p>- Я не знал, - глухо повторил Томаш. – Мне очень жаль, что я… Доставил вам обоим столько неудобств. Клянусь, больше эту тему я не подниму. И передайте мои извинения мистеру Штейну, если вам не сложно.</p><p>- Томаш, - он даже не знал, что на это ответить. Всё было сказано чисто, ясно и по делу. Но каким же убитым тоном. – Если это поможет, вашей вины тут нет. Единственное, о чём я вас попрошу впредь, быть более прямолинейным. Так будет гораздо понятнее. Я ведь не заметил, пока Альберт мне не сказал, что что-то не так.</p><p>  Снова воцарилась тишина, но теперь Томаш уставился на него с изумлением. Он, должно быть, думал, что Мартин просто его игнорирует. Или даже стесняется. Боже, как же всё это тупо.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Да. Раньше я бы заметил, - ему не особенно хотелось изливать душу сейчас, да ещё и Томашу, но он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что раскричался. – Чувства несколько… Притупились.</p><p>- С тех пор, как вы вышли в отставку?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Расслабились? – Улыбнулся Томаш.</p><p>- Вы когда-нибудь теряли дело всей своей жизни за несколько минут?</p><p>  Несмотря на чувство вины, сейчас Мартин сумел не почувствовать ничего, хотя прозвучал его ответ очень холодно, и это было необязательно.</p><p>- Нет…</p><p>- Что ж…</p><p>- Соболезную, - он снова отвернулся.</p><p>- К чести вашей, вы хорошо, м, среагировали, - не лучшее, что он мог сказать, но хоть что-то. – Я рад, что не пришлось долго объясняться.</p><p>- А что бы я сделал? – Фыркнул Томаш. – Попытался бы соперничать с человеком, который едва не разнёс местную телевышку? Я не самоубийца и, смею думать, не идиот.</p><p>  Мартин прикрыл рот ладонью, потому что не смог сдержать смешок. Да, он помнил тот день. Альберту очень не понравилось, как о нём отозвались в новостях. Логичнее было бы атаковать новостную студию, но Альберт логикой пользовался, когда ему было удобно и когда не злился. Вместо того, чтобы драться с Мартином, он был занят телевышкой, а затем – Шоном, который пришёл навести порядок. А Мартин тогда серьёзно обиделся, и потом у них была небольшая примирительная битва. Милые воспоминания.</p><p>- Конечно, я бы в любом случае… - Добавил Томаш и вдруг замолчал.</p><p>- Я понял.</p><p>- Мне стоит извиниться лично? Может, так было бы лучше?</p><p>- Нет, ни в коем случае. К тому же вы уже достаточно сказали, и я вам верю. Вы хороший человек, Томаш. И хороший приятель. Мне было приятно с вами общаться, я был бы рад продолжить. Если вам будет удобно, конечно.</p><p>  Он мог себе представить, что чувствует Томаш. Когда-то давно Мартин был гораздо менее собранным и сдержанным. Полюбить человека за пару месяцев коротких встреч, скорее всего, нельзя, а вот влюбиться – проще простого.</p><p>  Мартин был эгоистом, что на языке обитателей очень маленького городка на севере означало «умел решать, что лучше для него», поэтому он не собирался особенно скрывать, что да, Томаш справился хорошо, а ему совсем не жаль. Мартин не понимал, откуда в таких ситуациях берётся слово «жаль». «Прости что у меня уже есть дорогой мне любимый человек?» Нет, благодарим покорно. Но всё же, отчасти, ему было печально за Томаша.</p><p>  Это совсем не улучшало ситуацию, потому что мысли о том, как справляется Альберт и через что он прошёл за последние несколько дней (и даже часов) его тоже не оставляли.</p><p>  Томаш встал, подошёл к столу и оперся на него ладонями. Он глубоко вдохнул, вытер лицо и неожиданно ровным голосом произнёс:</p><p>- Так что, я сделаю нам кофе?</p><p>  Мартин только устало рассмеялся.</p><p>- Да, было бы хорошо.</p><p>- Вам как всегда?</p><p>- Я лучше сегодня возьму капучино.</p><p>- Как скажете.</p><p>  И снова стало тихо, но в этот раз тишина была чуть более уютной и нарушалась шумом кофемашины.</p><p>  Мартин закрыл глаза и решил, что не будет больше думать о теме этого разговора и всём прочем. По крайней мере ближайшие несколько часов.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>  Он вышел на улицу. Собрание закончилось, все пожелали друг другу счастливого Рождества, попрощались и разошлись по домам. Мартин вынул телефон.</p><p>«Я всё»</p><p>  Ответа, ожидаемо, не было. Телефон Альберт отключал.</p><p>«Напиши, когда закончишь»</p><p>  Моросил противный дождик, погода совершенно не походила на праздничную. Всё будто выцвело, посерело, лишилось красок и это как-то не улучшало настроения. Мартин устало оторвал взгляд от земли и увидел на противоположной стороне улицы кафе. Даже в этом выцветшем мире его полосатое оформление выглядело ярко и красиво.</p><p>  Если бы шёл снег или было солнечно, Мартину было бы лучше. Проще. Но среди мороси и тусклых красок он и сам начинал растворяться. Это пугало. Сперва невнимательность, затем онемение, когда следовало проявить хотя бы какое-то сочувствие, а теперь – вот это. Может, ему тоже стоит наведаться с этим к специалисту?</p><p>  Он отложил эти мысли на потом. Кафе было близко и, судя по милым белым столам и стульям, наверняка приваренным к тротуару, и будто кружевным, судя по волнистой бахроме на навесах, это было одно из <em>тех самых </em>кафе, где продаются маленькие, дорогие, но очень вкусные пирожные. И чай. Мартин подумал, что, наверное, отдал бы душу за чашку горячего чая. Он быстро направился к переходу, на ходу набирая сообщение.</p><p>«Жду тебя в кафе. Тут рядом. Напиши мне»</p><p>***</p><p>  Когда Альберт вышел на улицу, дождь, стучавший в стекло, прошёл. Это было хорошо. Стучало несильно, но это всё равно его нервировало, да и перспектива идти и мокнуть не радовала. Бога ради, ему просто хотелось попасть домой, лечь и не двигаться больше. Всё болело. Он проверил телефон.</p><p>«Кафе?»</p><p>«Привет»</p><p>  Это был особенный знак. Мартин иногда писал сообщения по всем правилам, с запятыми и все таким, но он очень редко начинал диалог со слова «привет», если только они не прерывали общение на несколько дней, и то это было лишь в последние пару лет на работе. Как-то раз он поделился, что считает это милым, пару секунд тратить на приветствие.</p><p>«Привет»</p><p>«Я напротив клуба, там есть кафе «Саварен», ты меня найдёшь»</p><p>«Ты что, снаружи?»</p><p>  Мартин писал ответ пару минут и наконец прислал:</p><p>«Иди сюда»</p><p>«ок»</p><p>  Спустя одну станцию метро (обычно он шёл пешком, но сегодня это было уже слишком) Альберт шагал по направлению к кафе. Он остановился и осмотрелся, прикинул, где в этом выцветшем мире Клуб, и где та сторона, что «напротив». Потом решил просто идти вперёд. Если он потеряется, то пускай. И у Мартина есть телефон, так что они друг друга найдут.</p><p>  Впрочем, скользя глазами по улице в поисках кафе и вывесок, он скоро заметил одинокую фигуру за одним из столиков. Да, Мартин. Это он. Склонился над столиком и, кажется, что-то ест.</p><p>- Эй, привет!</p><p>  Мартин вздрогнул. Перед ним стоял маленький чайник, от которого исходило тепло и запах мелиссы, и блюдце с недоеденным куском торта.</p><p>- Привет, - Альберт едва сдержался. В блеклом и застывше-холодном мире это «привет» было настоящим взрывом. Невольно захотелось зажмуриться и зажать уши.</p><p>- А, да. Ты чего сидишь на улице? Холодно.</p><p>- Хочется, - вид у него был усталый, измотанный. – Я с ним поговорил.</p><p>- О.</p><p>  Альберт уже и забыть успел про всё, что Мартину надо было сделать. Чёрт. Ну и что там?</p><p>- И как?</p><p>- Ты представляешь… Он не знал, что мы встречаемся! Он не смотрит новости, не сидит в соцсетях и, очевидно, не ходит туда, где есть люди, поэтому ничего не знал, не видел и не слышал! – Под усталостью начало проступать что-то знакомое, злодейское и слегка безумное. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!</p><p>- Погоди, чего?</p><p>- <em>Да! </em>Поэтому-то он так себя вёл, я, очевидно, не упомянул, а он решил, что мы… Ну я даже не знаю, друзья? Соседи по квартире? – На последних предложениях у Мартина начал дрожать голос.</p><p>  Альберт быстро дёрнул ближайший стул за спинку, пытаясь подтянуть поближе. Стул ответил лёгким скрежетом и остался на месте.</p><p>- Не получится, они приварены, - пробормотал Мартин, уставившись в свой торт.</p><p>  Мысленно ругнувшись он просто опустился на металлическое сиденье.</p><p>- Ладно, но в остальном всё прошло гладко?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>  Мартин медленно отодвинул в сторону чашку, чайник и торт. Что-то в его лице никак не давало Альберту покоя. Никогда ещё он не видел Мартина таким… Напряжённым?</p><p>  Когда все посторонние предметы были убраны, он поставил локти на стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях и вдруг истерически расхохотался. Громко и отчаянно.</p><p>- Эй, эй, тихо, - понизив голос, Альберт по привычке огляделся в поисках окружающих, которые бы смотрели на них с осуждением. Потом опомнился и ощутил прилив отвращения. – Тише, всё нормально. Всё хорошо.</p><p>  Мартин опустил голову практически на стол и продолжил смеяться, только уже тихо и как-то тонко. Он скорее вдыхал, чем смеялся всерьёз. Альберт осторожно опустил руку на кучерявую голову. Теперь Мартин уже тихо всхлипывал, и он не мог понять, от смеха или нет.</p><p>  Через пару минут Мартин поднял лицо, к великой радости Альберта совершенно не заплаканное, хотя и красное, и тихонечко взвыл.</p><p>- А-а-а-а-а! Как же всё… Это просто…</p><p>- Эй, ну, всё нормально, - технически это была неправда, но сейчас Альберту было не до тонкостей. У Мартина была истерика, и пока что он плохо понимал, какого, собственно, чёрта, и кто его так довёл. Неужели это от того, что он рассказал?</p><p> </p><p>- Я… Просто…</p><p>  Альберт неловко гладил его руки и думал, что, наверное, никто на них всё же не смотрит.</p><p>
  <em>Какая же ты сволочь, а</em>
</p><p>- Пошли домой, - выдохнул Мартин.</p><p>- Ты не будешь доедать? – Он кивнул на тарелку. Не самый лучший вопрос в такой ситуации, но ничего другого он не придумал. Проблемы не собирались заканчиваться, хотя на сегодня было уже вполне достаточно.</p><p>
  <em>Сволочь</em>
</p><p>- М, дай мне пару минут.</p><p>- Не торопись, - смотреть на то, как Мартин придвигает к себе тарелку, было приятно. Как-то по-домашнему.</p><p>- Да, да. А потом – домой.</p><p>- Конечно.</p><p>  Воздух вокруг вроде бы не особенно потеплел, но лучше внезапно стало. Возможно, потому что они собирались домой. Возможно, потому что Мартин сидел перед ним, и да, только что у него был приступ истерического смеха, но теперь он ел какой-то явно дорогой сиреневый торт. Возможно, просто потому что он устал нервничать, и перестал, на каком-то физическом уровне, но на апатию это не сильно походило. Разве что чуть-чуть. В целом было даже не так плохо.</p><p>  Кое-что у него в голове прояснялось. Альберт до сих пор не мог представить себе, как он заговорит с Мартином о своих чувствах, о беспомощности, которую он так ненавидел, и о страхе, но теперь основная часть проблемы была решена, и можно было хотя бы ненадолго сделать вид, что её и нет. Ненадолго. Потом он должен будет к ней вернуться. Наверное. Но это неважно. Когда они придут домой, он обнимет Мартина, они поставят чайник, чем-нибудь прозанимаются до полуночи и посмотрят новый рождественский эпизод.</p><p>
  <em>И ничего из этого не изменит того факта, что я всё ещё боюсь</em>
</p><p>- Ты готов? Альберт? – Он поднял голову и увидел, что Мартин уже на ногах и, кажется, даже повеселел.</p><p>- Ага, - он вылез из-за стола, с некоторым усилием. – Пойдём. Я бы душу продал за твой чай. И диван. Всё болит просто адски.</p><p>- У нас есть согревающая мазь. Кровать, между прочим, тоже есть - усмехнулся Мартин.</p><p>- И замечательно.</p><p>  Они редко держались за руки на улице. В парке, где люди так или иначе заняты своими делами или зеленью – другое дело, а просто на улице…</p><p>  Сейчас там всё равно было удивительно пусто.</p><p>  Альберт даже не знал, что ему нравится больше – тёплая рука или мягкая замшевая перчатка. Хотя что там спрашивать? Без первого второе не имело бы значения.</p><p>  Они были всего в сотнях шагов от дома и всего в нескольких часах от двадцать пятого.</p><p>***</p><p>    Когда они уже были в прихожей, Альберт, не особенно отражая, что происходит, стянул ботинки, повесил куртку на крючок и побрёл в сторону ванной. Потом Мартин его сменил, а сам он, едва заставляя себя поднимать руки, переоделся в то, что попалось ему под руку в шкафу. Мартин любил делать запасы домашней одежды и складывать их аккуратными стопочками, постепенно он начал делать так и с одеждой Альберта тоже. Он говорил, что это подарок. Альберт не возражал, ему даже было приятно. Сам он таким не занимался, просто потому что не хотел, но Мартин, как и в случае с приобретением обуви, взял всё на себя. И он всё ещё каждый день собирал себе одежду из разных ящиков комода, но иногда было хорошо заглянуть в шкаф и найти там такую стопочку.</p><p>  Дверь ванной хлопнула чуть громче, чем надо. Он встал и обернулся, только чтобы немедленно обнаружить себя в объятиях. Альберт даже не понял, как это случилось, просто вот он ещё стоял один, а вот Мартин прижимал его к себе, как самое ценное. Отчасти, как он понимал, эти объятия предназначались самому Мартину. Что ж. Он осторожно соединил руки у него за спиной.</p><p>- Прости.</p><p>- Чего? <em>За что?</em> – Альберт едва не закашлялся от неожиданности.</p><p>  Мартин промолчал. Ему-то за что чувствовать себя виноватым? Он, что ли, устроил весь этот цирк? Он интернетом не пользуется? У него самооценка ниже уровня моря?</p><p>- Я так привык думать, что у меня всё под контролем, - неожиданно Мартин все-таки заговорил. – Потому что всё так и было. Всегда. А когда всё вышло из-под контроля в первый раз, я просто… Не знаю. Я просто чего-то не доглядел, и вот, пожалуйста. Как по-твоему, я правильно реагирую?</p><p>- А как по-другому? Ты всё в лучшем виде устроил, как можно было ещё-то?</p><p>- Думаешь? – Хмыкнул Мартин. Он уперся лбом Альберту в плечо и это было явно неудобно, потому что у него просто должна была начать болеть шея. Но распрямляться он не собирался. – Я не слишком… холодный?</p><p>- М? – Альберту пришлось уделить несколько секунд осмыслению этих слов, потому что первым, о чём он подумал, была температура. Но она никакого отношения к ситуации не имела, конечно же. – Так ты из-за этого так разволновался? Господи, нет, конечно нет! Ты чего это?</p><p>  Он осторожно высвободился из объятий и обхватил лицо Мартина руками. Тот печально на него посмотрел и улыбнулся.</p><p>- Я же знаю, тебе важно, чтобы эмоции были. А я как всегда… Торможу. До меня только утром дошло, и то не знаю, полностью ли. Ты меня знаешь.</p><p>- Знаю. Поэтому не надо у меня прощения просить. Я на тебя даже не обижался. Уж на кого, а на тебя-то…</p><p>  Мартин снова его обнял, в этот раз более заметно и более резко. Альберт боднул его в плечо.</p><p>- Пошли чайник поставим.</p><p>- Подожди минутку, - шепнул в ответ Мартин. – Ты какой хочешь?</p><p>- А можно вчерашний? С апельсином?</p><p>- Конечно.</p><p>  Когда они наконец оказались на кухне и Мартин вытащил из шкафчика чайник, Альберт впервые за последнюю неделю почувствовал, что, кажется, всё хорошо. Никого, кроме них, в радиусе хотя бы пятидесяти метров, а на плите закипает вода в другом чайнике, и Мартин сосредоточенно раздирает корочки на куски поменьше, чтобы они лучше вошли.</p><p>- Помочь тебе?</p><p>- Нет, я и сам уже справился. Скажи, чем ты планируешь заниматься, пока не выложат эпизод?</p><p>- Даже не знаю. Спать? – Это и впрямь была хорошая идея. С завтрашнего дня начинался отпуск у многих людей, и у него не было причин продолжать соблюдать режим. Он мог позволить себе подремать после всего, что сегодня случилось. – Не слишком долго. Так, часик.</p><p>- А потом?</p><p>- Играть, наверное. А что, у тебя есть планы? – Он прищурился.</p><p>- Помнишь, ты хотел научить меня играть в какую-то РПГ?</p><p>  Альберт едва не подпрыгнул, или, вернее, он <em>бы</em> едва не подпрыгнул, если б у него оставалось хоть сколько-нибудь энергии. Мартин <em>помнил.</em></p><p>- Шутишь что ли? Помню. И что, ты хочешь?..</p><p>- Хочу, - Мартин улыбнулся чуточку шире. – Я уже слишком долго это откладываю. Так что, может, когда ты поспишь, сыграем?</p><p>- Конечно!</p><p>  Альберт присел, в ожидании, пока закипит чайник. Почти всё, что было у него в голове последние два дня, вытеснил один-единственный факт. Мартин помнил.</p><p>- Ты будешь печенье?</p><p>- Печенье? – Задумчиво переспросил он.</p><p>- Да, у нас ещё немного осталось. Имбирное. О, погоди, - Мартин пошуршал в коробке. – Тут лежит <em>одно</em> шоколадное. Да, и вот ещё лимонное.</p><p>- Одно? – Хмыкнул Альберт. В данном состоянии это заменяло ему смех, и Мартин знал.</p><p>- Да. Будешь?</p><p>- А ты?</p><p>- Я недавно ел торт, куда мне ещё?</p><p>- В смысле,<em> «куда»?</em> – Возмутился Альберт. – Это ж <em>печенье, </em>Марти<em>. </em>Печенье!</p><p>  Мартин рассмеялся, и Альберт почувствовал, как внутри становится тепло и мягко.</p><p>- Ну не хочешь, так и скажи, - фыркнул он, протянув руку за коробкой. – Давай сюда всё, чудик.</p><p>  До темноты они успели не только выпить чая, выспаться и сыграть в ту самую РПГ, но ещё и перевесить гирлянды с балок для штор на спинку дивана, затем на тумбочку у дивана, затем на кофейный столик, а всё потому, что Мартину не сиделось на месте. Потом Альберт посмотрел на время и с ужасом осознал, что не прошло и трёх часов. Оставалось ещё два. Способы убить время все будто испарились. Мартин предложил что-нибудь почитать, и ещё час они, увлекшись, читали друг другу по очереди вслух, а потом вместе, по ролям, «Стражу!» и «Ноги из глины». Потом Мартин решил испечь печенье.</p><p>- Сейчас? Осталось меньше часа. И надо ещё подготовиться.</p><p>- Я хотя бы тесто успею сделать, - силе энтузиазма, горящего в глазах Мартина, позавидовал бы любой природный катаклизм.</p><p>  Альберту осталось лишь вздохнуть и согласиться.</p><p>  Разбивая яйца, копаясь в буфете в поисках корицы и ванили, он изо всех сил не думал о Томаше. Это было уже дело прошлое, и незачем было к нему возвращаться. Но он возвращался.</p><p>- Передай мне ваниль, пожалуйста.</p><p>- Мгм, держи, - он, не глядя, ткнул рукой с пакетиком куда-то вбок.</p><p>- Тебе… тебе помочь? – Вместо того, чтобы забрать пакетик, Мартин взял его за руку.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Ты опять говоришь «мгм», значит, что-то не так.</p><p>- Бл@, - проворчал Альберт. Он любил, когда Мартин замечал всякие детали, но терпеть не мог, когда они выдавали его.</p><p>- Так как?..</p><p>- Просто, - он тряхнул головой. – Не обращай внимания. Ладно?</p><p>- Ладно. Но только ты… не молчи, пожалуйста, - Мартин боднул его в плечо.</p><p>- Понял, понял…</p><p>  Тесто было готово, они даже успели вырезать печенье формочками. Потом Мартин объявил, что всё равно тесту нужно было постоять в холодильнике, иначе печенье бы не стало держать форму. Поэтому Альберт отправился устанавливать на кофейном столике ноутбук, искать долгожданный эпизод и создавать праздничное настроение. Огоньки на столе приятно отражались от стеклянной поверхности, Альберт даже улыбнулся. Долго улыбка не продержалась, потому что такие же гирлянды висели повсюду в центре города. И на дверях клуба тоже.</p><p>
  <em>Ну сколько можно, что, больше думать не о чем?</em>
</p><p>  Конечно, есть о чём. Только ни на чём не выходит сконцентрироваться. Всё это было слишком… Неправильно. Не так он привык с подобным разбираться. Справедливости ради, никто не учил его, что делать, когда ты вдруг понимаешь, что с твоим парнем кто-то заигрывает. У традиционалистов не было на эту тему никаких правил, кроме вечного негласного «молчи, молчи, никаких мыслей об этом, никаких разговоров, или ты сомневаешься? Или ты его не любишь? Разве отношения не строятся на доверии? Молчи». Никто никогда не брал его под руку, чтобы отойти в сторонку и поговорить, что делать, когда ты успешно держишь всё при себе, а затем тебя вдруг прорывает в один прекрасный момент, и потом всё неожиданно просто решается разговором. Ну и, конечно, никто не говорил, что не он один в такой ситуации может по-настоящему разнервничаться. Была сторона ревнующая, была сторона обвиняемая. Всё. Просто и понятно.</p><p>  А в жизни, особенно в жизни <em>нормальных</em> людей, всё было иначе. Надо ли было так переживать, если всё решилось одним разговором? Зачем было себя этим мучить, зачем было потом рыдать?</p><p>  От размышлений его отвлёк хрустящий звук. Мартин стоял сзади, с пачкой чипсов в руках.</p><p>- Как думаешь, стоит их доставать?</p><p>- Не знаю даже, - Альберт попытался вернуться в реальность. – Они будут шуршать.</p><p>- Тогда я просто сделаю какао? Время ещё есть.</p><p>- Конечно, давай.</p><p>  Запах какао из кухни отвлекал от навязчивых мыслей и от того, что на экране ноутбука всё ещё было написано «скоро», несмотря на то, что он уже сотню раз обновил страницу. Мартин пришёл и принёс две чашки, две горячие и дымящиеся чашки. Положил на стол пакетик маршмеллоу, ровно между ними.</p><p>- Ну что?</p><p>- Ещё нет, - нервно постучал пальцами Альберт. – Ещё нет.</p><p>- Обнови ещё раз?</p><p>- Я <em>только что</em>… - Он остановил себя прежде чем случилась катастрофа. – Ладно, погоди.</p><p>  И когда вместо прямоугольника с надписью «скоро» на сайте появилось видео, Альберт внезапно почувствовал себя счастливым. Из всего, что было вокруг, именно этого ему не хватало? Серьёзно?</p><p>- Ну наконец-то! – Воскликнул он вслух. – Готов?</p><p>- Да!</p><p>  Наконец-то заиграл любимый опенинг, и всё остальное понемногу ушло куда-то на задний план. Альберт был невероятно благодарен интернету, Мартину и, как бы он это ни отрицал, нынешней молодёжи, за то, что его так затянуло в этот дурацкий сериал. Он был хорошо снят. Альберт ещё никогда не переживал за отношения девочек-подростков так сильно, как сейчас.</p><p>  Примерно минут тридцать спустя экран потемнел.</p><p>- Погоди, постой, чего?! – Он очнулся от блаженного состояния и кинулся проверять ноутбук. Тот был жив. Просто по сюжету, видимо, нужно было затемнение. Альберт тяжело втянул воздух и закрыл лицо ладонями.</p><p>- Ещё половина осталась, - успокоил его Мартин.</p><p>- Я Богом клянусь, если этот эпизод не закончится хорошо, я лично устрою поверку всей их съемочной группе и студии заодно…</p><p>- Он не может плохо закончиться, - Мартин бережно погладил его по плечам. – Рождество же!</p><p>- Я буду на это надеяться… Чёрт, это уже слишком… Надо запретить устраивать клиффхэнгеры на середине серии!</p><p>- Тогда пропадёт огромный пласт эмоциональных… качелей.</p><p>- К дьяволу, - отмахнулся Альберт. – Я не готов к такой херне сегодня.</p><p>  Мартин ещё минут десять ласково убеждал его, что всё обязано закончиться хорошо, а иначе они вместе будут писать сценаристам жалобу. Постепенно его отпустило, сердце перестало так сильно биться, и Мартин с виноватой улыбкой ушёл по направлению к ванной.</p><p> Мартин отлично понимал, что это ещё далеко не конец, и разговор с Томашем не отменит, как по волшебству, все волнения и роящиеся мысли в голове Альберта. Но как бы ему этого хотелось. Альберт был одним из самых лучших людей, каких он встречал в своей жизни, и однозначно его самым любимым. Нельзя было стоять и смотреть как он медленно задыхается в собственных мыслях о неизбежном расставании или ещё чём-нибудь в этом же роде. Нельзя. Но только от Мартина теперь мало что зависело.</p><p>  Видеть, что Альберт приходит в себя, вырезает формочками печенье из теста, готовит ноутбук и всё прочее было приятно. Наверное, не всё так плохо, если он может позволить себе отвлечься. Однако что-то не давало Мартину выдохнуть, и он знал, что Альберту тоже неспокойно.</p><p>  Вернувшись к дивану, он заметил ту самую пачку чипсов у Альберта в руках.</p><p>- Заедаешь?</p><p>- Типа того. Сейчас уберу.</p><p>- Да не надо, оставь.</p><p>- Они будут шуршать, - отмахнулся Альберт и положил пачку на стол.</p><p>- Я не против.</p><p>  Альберт промолчал и неловко похлопал себя по коленке. Открыл рот, потом закрыл и помотал головой.</p><p>- Хочешь поговорить? – Мартин наконец сел рядом.</p><p>- Да нет, - Альберт горько улыбнулся. – Я, кажется, уже и так наговорил…</p><p>- Я ещё послушаю, - пожал плечами Мартин.</p><p>- Правда, что ли? – Он хмыкнул, помолчал немного и вздохнул. – Слушай, я уже в самом деле не знаю… Всё так глупо получилось.</p><p>- Ничего не глупо.</p><p>- А зачем я, если всё так легко решилось, зачем я столько времени молчал? Как будто это конец света, прямо. Нервы тебе трепал своими слезами, - он горько усмехнулся. Глядел Альберт куда угодно, только не на Мартина. – А надо-то было всего лишь поговорить. А я устроил такую сцену.</p><p>  Мартин не ответил сразу, сначала он потянул его за рукав к себе и обнял. Уже не так крепко, как в прошлый раз, а нежно и тепло.</p><p>- Можно было и поменьше шуметь - Альберт привычно ткнулся носом ему в плечо. – Ну что со мной такое?</p><p>- Альхен… Ты шумишь, потому что тебе это важно. Ты… волнуешься, - Мартин с трудом произнёс следующие слова. – Тебе страшно. Не кори себя. Это… это нормально.  </p><p>- Я тебя нагрузил, - пробормотал Альберт. – Всех переполошил, и ради чего? Ты с ним поговорил по-человечески и всё.</p><p>- Никто, кроме нас троих, в этом не участвовал. И всё, что ты сделал – нормально.</p><p>- Для кого нормально?</p><p>  Он замолчал. Горела гирлянда и пахло какао, а он всё ещё говорил о своём, об одном и том же, как побитая пластинка.</p><p>- Может дело и не в Томаше вовсе. Может это я такой.</p><p>- Какой? – Шёпотом спросил Мартин, поглаживая его по волосам.</p><p>- Я не понимаю… Смотрю на тебя, и не понимаю, как ты… Почему?.. Ты такой хороший. Ты такой умный. Ты всегда знаешь, что делаешь, - он осторожно высвободился и поднял на Мартина красные глаза. – На кой я тебе сдался?</p><p>- Я просто… Тебя люблю, - Мартин погладил его по щеке. Ничто на свете не заставляло его сердце так болезненно сжиматься, как лицо Альберта, усталое, с красными пятнами и ломаной морщинкой между бровей. – Для меня ты – лучше всех, и никто с тобой не сравнится.</p><p>- С трудом верится.</p><p>- Когда кто-то решил, что небо не твёрдое, ему тоже никто не поверил, - улыбнулся Мартин.</p><p>- Нет, я верю тебе, верю, - Альберт медленно покраснел. – Просто… Это так всё сложно. Понимаешь?</p><p>- Понимаю, - вздохнул Мартин, мысленно опять проклиная традиционалистов, всю общину, где вырос Альберт, его родителей, их соседей и заодно основателей сего славного сообщества, гореть бы им в аду. Нельзя воспитывать людей <em>так</em>. Нельзя заставлять их быть вечно тише воды и ниже травы, лишь бы никого не задеть своими собственными переживаниями. Нельзя требовать, чтобы они заслуживали любовь. Да ещё и по настолько идиотским стандартам. Ну разве нельзя дать человеку понять, что он просто, ну, важен? Сам по себе, без дурацких правил, которым надо следовать? Очевидно нет, раз Альберт и шагу сделать не мог, чтобы не почувствовать себя ужасным человеком.</p><p>  Альберт развернулся к ноутбуку, нажал на пробел, потом неожиданно обнял Мартина и практически улёгся на него. Экран посветлел, но Альберт не обратил на это внимания.</p><p>- Давай просто дальше, - предложил он. – Чем быстрее включим, тем быстрее всё решится. Согласен?</p><p>- Согласен, - Мартин заулыбался даже шире, чем когда Альберт внезапно навалился на него всем весом.</p><p>  Ближайшие минут десять серия, казалось, полностью переключилась на вторую сюжетную линию, забыв про предыдущую, которая так трагически оборвалась. Альберт продолжал говорить.</p><p>- Я вечно возвращаюсь, откуда пришёл. И вечно мысли одни и те же. И думать по-нормальному я не умею, бросаюсь вперёд и всё.</p><p>- Это совершенно не страшно, - уверял его Мартин.</p><p>- Я как поломанная пластинка.</p><p>- А я люблю пластинки, - Мартин поцеловал его в висок. – И тебя люблю.</p><p>- Ну хватит уже…</p><p>- Ни за что. А мы так и должны говорить?</p><p>- Ага. Мне вообще наплевать, что там происходит в катакомбах, я не за этим сюда пришёл. Чего они ожидали, интересно? Что можно прервать вот так повествование, а потом ожидать от людей чего-то кроме… ну не знаю… желания вернуться <em>туда</em>? А не смотреть увлекательные приключения под городом. Что вообще они на Рождество забыли в катакомбах???</p><p>- Там, кажется, было что-то про полицейского, который спустился туда, и у него одного были сведения…</p><p>- Серьёзно? И они его ищут?</p><p>- Ты на этом выпал, да?</p><p>- Ага. Нет, основная линия – просто загляденье, как всегда. Но это уже чересчур.</p><p>- Согласен, - и в подтверждение своих слов Мартин искренне зевнул. Альберт ответил тем же. Мартин рассмеялся и устроился щекой на его макушке. - Можно я сделаю вот так?</p><p>- Можно.</p><p>- У тебя волосы мягкие, - он прикрыл глаза.</p><p>- А у тебя борода жёсткая, так что, будь добр, не делай как в прошлый раз, - несмотря на ворчливый тон, Альберт тепло и устало улыбался.</p><p>- Так плохо?</p><p>- Тебя когда-нибудь причёсывали металлической губкой?</p><p>- Нет, не может быть, - Мартин картинно помотал головой.</p><p>- Вот, опять!</p><p>- Хорошо, ладно, я буду сидеть тихо. Эй, смотри!.. – На экране катакомбы сменились на сверкающий снег, а значит, сюжетная линия тоже поменялась.</p><p>  Надолго сосредоточиться на экране он не смог. Внутри что-то будто неприятно зудело, и он уже не знал, как от этого избавиться. Хотелось <em>прекратить.</em></p><p> - Что я такого сделал, чтобы тебя заслужить?</p><p>- Чуть не разнёс половину города?</p><p>- «Чуть» - это не считается. И вообще это было не всерьёз.</p><p>- А мне понравилось.</p><p> Альберт собирался разговаривать, пока не расхочется. Пускай они пропустят всё до конца, раз уж так. Завтра они могут пересмотреть серию ещё раз. Или весь сезон. Или весь сериал. Если захотят.</p><p>- Я же… Ничего больше не умею. И вечно у меня всё не слава богу, проблемы на каждом шагу. И я всем с ними на нервы действую, и тебе тоже.</p><p>- А мне всё равно, - Мартин дышал ему в волосы. Горячо, как газовая горелка. – И причин у тебя на это полно. И послушать я тебя готов. Не твоя вина, что ты так делаешь, а я тебя и таким люблю.</p><p>- Ну как не моя? - Альберт хотел засмеяться, но в горле случился какой-то спазм и дыхание перехватило. – Я же не ребёнок. Пора бы разбираться со своими тараканами самому, тебе не кажется?</p><p>- А ты умеешь? – Мартин взял его за руку и погладил большим пальцем сбитые костяшки.</p><p>  Он замер.</p><p>- Этому учиться надо, - Мартин снова потёрся об него щекой. – А это долго.</p><p>  Альберт вздохнул. С каждой секундой становилось всё страннее. Наверное, он должен был выложить сейчас всю правду, всё обговорить, и всё должно было наладиться. Но у него не было на это сил. Зачем он вообще полез в ту степь с проблемами, если его волновало совсем другое? Или и это тоже волновало?</p><p>  И то, и это, и другое, и третье. Его волновало всё. И ничего из этого он не мог нормально, связно и не из неоткуда изложить. Всё в голове сплетается, смешивается, одна проблема вытекает из другой, и они спутываются как змеи в яме. Это так сложно. С ним сложно.</p><p>- Марти, ты понимаешь… - Связки вдруг отказались повиноваться, и он был вынужден глубоко вдохнуть. – Я вообще не знаю, зачем всё это начал. Это вообще не важно. Я не хочу… Об этом… В общем…</p><p>  Воцарилась тишина. Только ноутбук показывал картинку, как и должен был. Будет тяжело.</p><p>- Я боюсь, что ты уйдёшь. Я… Просто я не знаю… Или не верю… Не знаю…</p><p>- Альхен.</p><p>  Мартин поднял их обоих и теперь, сидя в почти что нормальном положении, прижимал его к себе, гладил, успокаивал. Медленный, ласковый. Такой хороший.</p><p>- Я потому и ревную. Но это же нехорошо. Ты же не вещь. Нельзя так с людьми…</p><p>- Альберт. Ничего плохого в этом нет. Я не вижу. Ты не собственник, не безумец и ничего страшного никогда не сделаешь, - Мартин самыми кончиками пальцев его гладил и нашёптывал это всё так, будто оно было правдой. Альберт даже начинал верить. Неужели он действительно такой? – Я понимаю. Я всё понимаю. Я никогда, никуда от тебя не уйду.</p><p>  Поцелуй.</p><p>- Ни к кому.</p><p>  Ещё один.</p><p>- Ни за что на свете.</p><p>  Альберт не выдержал, зарылся лицом ему в футболку, лишь бы скрыться от этой его ужасной, обжигающей доброты.</p><p>- Обещаю.</p><p>  Пробормотав невнятное «хорошо», он всхлипнул и застыл, надеясь, что удастся избежать очередных слёз. Мартин вновь лёг, потянул его за собой, обнял и держал, как сокровище.</p><p>  Хотелось спать. Он больше не открывал глаза, просто лежал, слушал, как из динамиков ноутбука доносится какой-то гром, и ловил себя на мысли, что ему всё равно. Мартин был до смешного добрый и худой, но при этом тёплый, как генератор. Оно и понятно. Ясно как день. Это же Мартин. Он был… хороший. Удивительно, как этот чудик ухитрился стать злодеем. Удивительно, как он прежде выбивал из Альберта дух, если сейчас только и делал, что обнимался с ним и успокаивал. Интересно, тогда давно, за несколько лет до отставки, сидя в своей обсерватории, Мартин думал <em>об этом? </em>Он когда-нибудь думал о том, как сильно Альберту будет нужно именно его внимание? Как это будет важно? И как он будет счастлив, оттого что Мартин, <em>Мартин</em> его обнимает?</p><p>  В полусне, Альберт чувствовал тёплые руки у себя на спине, на плечах и в волосах. И тёплое плечо прямо у лица. Было уютно.</p><p>- Спишь? – Шёпотом позвал Мартин сверху.</p><p>- Немножко.</p><p>- Уже почти час.</p><p>- Это намёк, что мне надо слезть с тебя и пойти спать нормально?</p><p>- Нет, - Мартин прижал его к себе и поцеловал в макушку. - Это я тебя поздравляю с Рождеством.</p><p>  Альберт сонно прищурился. Тепло стёрло из его головы все связные мысли, но что-то всё равно пробивалось из подсознания.</p><p>- Марти, мы <em>евреи*</em>.</p><p>  Прошло целых пять секунд прежде чем Мартин понял, в чём дело и расхохотался на всю квартиру.</p><p>- Ну какая разница! Я вообще агностик!</p><p>  Альберт решил не отвечать и уронил голову ему на грудь.</p><p>- Надо идти спать.</p><p>- Пойдём?</p><p>- Нет сил.</p><p>- Давай закроемся пледом и тут поспим?</p><p>- Спина будет болеть, - Альберт с трудом вновь поднял голову.</p><p>- Будет, - согласился Мартин.</p><p>- Погоди. Дай мне минутку.</p><p>- Хорошо.</p><p>  Через гораздо больше, чем «минутку», Альберт поднялся и побрёл неровным шагом в душ. Вода стучала ему прямо по макушке. Альберт пытался не думать. Было… Лучше. Он бы даже сказал, хорошо. Почти хорошо.</p><p>  Насколько внятно он объяснился? Наверное, не слишком-то. Можно было и получше. Но Мартин понял, и он постарался сосредоточиться на этой мысли хотя бы до того момента, пока не выйдет из ванной.</p><p>  Мартин прибирался, закрывал ноутбук, ставил в раковину чашки и прятал чипсы в буфет. После такого поздравления с Рождеством его мысли немного изменили своё направление. Он отряхнул руки, заглянул в тайник за книгами на стеллаже и убедился, что свёрток в горошек на месте, в целости и сохранности. Как хорошо, что он не выбрал бумагу традиционных цветов… Интересно, что Альберт скажет завтра, когда проснётся? Во всяком случае, вряд ли он станет протестовать.</p><p>  Альберт вышел, Мартин сменил его, и пока он сам отмокал в душе, Альберт забрался под одеяло почти с головой. Хотелось спать, но надо было всё же дождаться, пока Мартин выйдет и сам ляжет рядом. Ему было сейчас совершенно плевать на весь мир, но заснуть хотелось с ощущением тёплой руки, обнимающей его сзади.</p><p>  Мартин вернулся, принеся с собой запах эвкалиптового мыла, воды и мятной пасты. Всё такое домашнее и… обычное. Нормальное.</p><p>- Марти? – Позвал он сонно и неразборчиво, пока ещё мог.</p><p>- М?</p><p>- Я тебя люблю.</p><p>  В темноте раздался счастливый смех.</p><p>- И я тебя. Спокойной ночи?</p><p>  Ответа не последовало. Мартин подошёл поближе и погладил его по щеке.</p><p>- Спишь…</p><p>- Взхнгк! - Альберт проснулся и испуганно заозирался по сторонам. Одного присутствия Мартина было, очевидно, достаточно, чтобы он почти сразу провалился в сон. – А…</p><p>- Прости.</p><p>- Да ничего, ложись давай…</p><p>  Наконец всё было окончено, свет выключен, и Мартин забрался под одеяло и придвинулся поближе к нему. Альберт совершил последний рывок, чтобы добраться до подушки, но не смог.</p><p>- Ну, ну, тише, - Мартин осторожно подвинул его куда было нужно. – Не напрягайся.</p><p>  Сил хватило только на что-то непонятное в ответ.</p><p>- Всё хорошо, - тёплая рука погладила его по плечу, Мартин взял его ладонь в свою. – Знаешь, я впервые так хорошо отмечаю Рождество. Ну, за последние лет двадцать…</p><p>- Хреново же у тебя всё раньше было, - пробормотал Альберт.</p><p>- Вовсе не поэтому, - рассмеялся Мартин и убрал с его лица волосы. – А ты что скажешь?</p><p>- Я тоже. Ну. Рождество отмечаю… В первый раз.</p><p>- Точно, - Мартин даже ахнул.</p><p>- Ну, не совсем в первый, - он перевернулся на спину и зевнул. – Но почти.</p><p>- Как тебе оно? – Мартин пододвинулся ещё ближе и помог ему повернуться на бок, чтобы можно было лечь удобно. Так, как хотелось Альберту.</p><p>- Я считаю… Рождество переоценили, - заявил Альберт почти уже во сне. – И следующий день будет лучше.</p><p>- Следующий?</p><p>- Когда мы проснёмся…</p><p>- Это всё ещё двадцать пятое, - улыбнулся Мартин. – А следующий – двадцать шестое.</p><p>  Воцарилась тишина.</p><p>- А. Ну хорошо. Но когда поспим, всё станет лучше… - Он не был даже как следует уверен в том, что говорит. Но сказать хотелось.</p><p>- Однозначно, - Мартин согласно ткнулся в бритый затылок. – Путь только не будет!..</p><p>- Точно.</p><p>  Ещё немного они помолчали, и Мартин перекинул через Альберта руку. Тот ещё не спал, Мартин чувствовал но то, как взволнованно и поспешно Альберт наощупь нашёл его ладонь, его удивило. Неприятно удивило.</p><p>- Я тут.</p><p>- Я знаю, ага…</p><p>- Никуда не ухожу.</p><p>- Знаю…</p><p>- Альхен?</p><p>- М?</p><p>- <em>Я с тобой.</em></p><p>  Едва заметная в темноте улыбка тронула его губы.</p><p>- <em>Я рад.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*когда Альберт матерится, его автоматически цензурит сама вселенная, спасибо за это Мартину, который изобрёл цензурный пистолет, будучи молодым. <br/>*оба они имеют немецко-еврейские корни (ну по большей части), хотя Альберт вырос, можно сказать, с чужими традициями, и потому особенно не знает ничего о иудаизме. Родители Мартина сознательно от всех религий отказались. Но Алю это не останавливает, особенно если у него есть повод шутить свои шутки.</p><p>Перечитывая Рождество уже несколько месяцев спустя, я замечаю, какое оно местами неловкое, и что кое-где очень не хватает запятых. Хоть я и стараюсь править. Но вообще, я очень довольна!<br/>Я постаралась закончить эту работу более-менее оптимистично. Дайте знать, пожалуйста, здесь или где-то ещё (в Тви там например), что вы думаете, что вы почувствовали и тд. Короткие, развёрнутые - все отзывы желанны, потому что мне именно на  эту работу просто необходим фидбек. Я пахала над ней восемь месяцев и совершенно вымоталась. Но надеюсь, что вам понравилось.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>